


T'Challa & Everett Are Secretly Married

by nightswing, ThirtySeven



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Humour, Just a bit of fun, Just dialogue, M/M, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswing/pseuds/nightswing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySeven/pseuds/ThirtySeven
Summary: based on a conversation vicepresidentsimon and i had where T'challa and Everett are secretly married through the events of Black Panther.





	T'Challa & Everett Are Secretly Married

*after the movie*  
Everett: you kissed your ex??? Wtf?????  
T'challa: I almost died - it was the heat of the moment - she doesn't know we're together!  
Everett: whatever I'm going back to America for a while  
T'challa: darling forgive me  
Everett: I will. Just not right now  
*after months apart they meet again when T'challa reveals Wakanda to the world and unite in a room somewhere. It's disgusting*  
Shuri: ew get a room  
Nakia & Okoye: 8O  
Nakia: I mean, I knew our relationship was just for show but WTF?  
Shuri: Wait, Nakia, you didn't know? So much for being an international spy...  
T'challa: How did you...?  
Shuri: That man is so far gone for you brother, I'd have to be a fool not to know. Anyway did you really think you could have a secret wedding without me knowing?  
T'challa: Who else knows?  
Shuri: Just mother  
T'challa: FUCK  
Shuri: You two are going to have a proper wedding by the way. Mother has been planning it for months.  
T'challa: But I am king! I can't come out to my people!  
Shuri: *aggressively rolls her eyes*  
Shuri: You can and you will. What were you going to do? Keep your husband tucked away in the shadows for the rest of your life? What about when people started asking about heirs?  
T'challa: I- I- I was going to make your line my heirs...  
Shuri: *hits him over the head with books*  
Shuri: If you ASKED ME I would tell you I perfected stem cell reproduction when I was TEN. You two can just HAVE KIDS. This is why you need to tell me things STUPID!  
Everett: *just in the background kinda scared*  
Shuri: Welcome officially to the family, colonizer, come let's get a coffee and gossip about your idiot husband  
Shuri: *leads him away by the arm*  
T'challa: *mumbles* I'm not an idiot


End file.
